The Dawn Of The Dead Paparazzi
by KhQueenie
Summary: MILEY'S SECRET IS REVEALED!Now everybody in the world knows she is Hannah Montana. Can she and her friends save themselves from being attacked by blood thirsty paparazzi. There is only one way to find out.


** The Dawn Of The Dead Paparatizzi **

Hannah was singing her heart out on stage. "Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallways just to get next to you." Her fans were screaming their lungs out. "Sometimes I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you". She was getting ready for her spin; she practiced with her dad, Robby Ray Stewart. "I'm unusual. Not so typical. Way to smart to be waited around. Tai chi practice. Snow board champion. I can fix the flat on your car. I can even be a rock star. I can even be a ROCKSTAR!" As Hannah spun one of her bobbing pins got loose. Off her wig went flying into the crowd. You would never believe who caught it, Amber and Ashley. "Oh my gosh, we like totally caught Hannah's hair," amber and Ashley said in unison. "Ooooooo, Szzzzz"

"Sweet Niblets", gasped Miley trying to cover her head. That night her concert was being played live on national television. Lola ran on stage in spite of her stage fright and grabbed the frozen Miley. The crowd was silent. Everyone in the entire world now knew who Hannah Montana really was.

The next day Miley was lay under the covers all day. She could hear the reporters banging at her front door. Jackson then came running into the room. "Miley! Miley! I think you should get in your closet!"

" Why Jackson? I should be safe in my room." groaned Miley.

"Yeah, if they were ordinary paparatizzi," replied Jackson.

"Jackson. They are ordinary paparatizzi," said Miley as she went to the window, "see," when see looked out the window she noticed everyone was pale and foaming from the mouth. The Malibu she knew and loved looked like the inside of a horror movie.

"Jackson! What's wrong with everybody! They look like the living dead!" shrieked Miley.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you!," said Jackson. "Have you heard from Oliver and Lily?"

"no." replied Miley. Suddenly her Z phone rang.

"Miley, hurry open you door Rico and I are running over there now!" panted Lily.

"Lily! What's going on! Where is Oliver!" yelled Miley as she ran into the kitchen to open the back door. Rico and Lily came rushing in holding a limp frail body." Oh my gosh what happened," gasped Miley.

"Help us take him to the couch," ordered Rico.

For a small person he was very demanding. Jackson took Lily's place and helped carry the beaten boy to the couch. Miley then went to the cabinets to get the first aid kit and water.

"It's my entire fault," cried Lily. Miley gave Rico the first aid kit then went over to Lily. "We were at the beach, when they attacked us. He was only trying to protect me." Miley then gave her a hug." It's not your fault. It's that evil paparatizzi. They know I am Hannah, so they are targeting you guys."

"Well, toots, save the sob story for _20-20_. We have Oliver dying on the couch, and the paparatizzi is about to break through the door," said Rico in his bossy voice. He was right, the door was cracking and they we starting to get in.

"Help me move this chair in front of the door!" shouted Jackson.

"That won't do! Help me move Oliver to Miley's room!" squealed Rico. "Then we can move the couch in front." Miley lead the boys to her room and Lily followed with the first aid kit and water in her arms. Then they laid him upon her bed. Lily sat on the edge and held his hand.

"Stay up here and take care of Oliver, you hear" ordered Jackson. Rico and Jackson went down stairs to block the door from their deadly friends.

Oliver groaned a bit as Lily wiped the blood from his face. "He is getting paler", sniffled Lily, "I think he lost too much blood."

"He needs to go to the hospital," answered Miley with concern, "he has a bad bite mark on his arm."

"Yeah. One of the paparatizzi bit him while he fought them off," replied Lily as she rubbed his forehead.

"Do you, maybe think it is infected?" pondered Miley as she examined the bite. "They were foaming from the mouth."

"He feels so cold," whimpered Lily. She quickly put her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. It was beating very slowly, a minute later it cam to a halt. Lily felt tears came to her eyes.

"No. No. No! Oliver wake up! Please wake up!" cried Lily holding him closer. "Oliver! Please wake up! I love you….."

"Lily……..I'm sorry." whispered Miley as she watched her best friend cry. She went toward the window and looked over Malibu. Miley felt a salty tear fall from her eye. All she could hear was Lily crying in the background for Oliver.

Lily faded into a whimper as she held Oliver. Suddenly she felt him move. Lily thougt was her imagination so she just ignored it. She then heard his heart beating again. Lily sorrow was replaced by fear.

"Umm, Miley." Whimpered Lily shakily. As she laid Oliver back on the bed.

"What is it, Lily." Miley replied back, as she turned to face her.

"I think………," suddenly Oliver grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down.

"Lily!" screamed Miley. Oliver was alive and attacking Lily. She was on the ground screaming her head off. Oliver was biting and scratching her. Miley quickly grabbed her guitar her uncle Earl bought her for Christmas and whacked Oliver over the head.

She hit him so hard; she put a hole in his skull Lily was laying in a pool of her own blood gasping for air.

"Miley…" whispered Lily, "Kill me before I become like Oliver."

"Lily!", Miley scrambled on the ground next to Lily trying to reassure her. Jackson then busted into the room. "Miley what happened!" yelled Jackson as he saw Oliver and Lily on the ground.

"Kill me," repeated Lily clutching Miley's wrist. "Do it".

Miley shook her head. She slowly took the scissors out the first aid kit and stabbed Lily in the heart. Lily finally released her wrist. Slowly Miley stood up. She looked at both of her friends lying dead on the ground. Jackson stood in the doorway dumbfounded. She ran to the other side of the room for a hug. For a few minutes Miley cried in his arms she felt as id her life was being destroyed right before her eyes, and it was. Everyone in Malibu was after her and everyone she knew.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Miles," Jackson whispered. Miley didn't want to hear it she just had to kill her best friend. Jackson led her down stairs. Rico was sitting on the empty living room floor with a steak knife in his hand.

"We need weapons," solemnly said Rico when Jackson and Miley came to the bottom of the steps.

"We have guns in the piano," replied Jackson, still holding the crying Miley.

Rico went to the piano and pulled out a rifle and two shotguns.

"Where is Lily and Oliver?" questioned Rico as he examined the guns.

"They are dead," whimpered Miley but her voice was muffled by Jackson's shoulder.

"Better that way. Now we can all have our own guns," said Rico uncaringly.

"How could you say that!" yelled Miley at Rico. At that moment someone came crashing through the glass doors that lead to the beach. It was Jake Ryan. Following him came a bunch of paparatizzi. Jake jumped on the piano.

"Dude, I slayed you once don't make me slay you again!", he shouted. A paparatizzi charged toward him.

"Jake, watch out!" screamed Miley, now out of the security of her brother's arms. She just saw her friends die; she wasn't ready to see her ex-boyfriend die. Jake grabbed the gun that was hanging from his belt. With perfect aim he shot the paparatizzi in the head. Immediately it died. Another charged in, this time heading for Miley. She just stood there in fear. Then she realized she had a gun. The paparatizzi was only 10 feet from her; she quickly pointed the gun and shot at it. Surprisingly no bullets came out.

The paparatizzi was in arms reach. Suddenly she heard gun shots. It was Jake. He quickly ran toward her and held her close. Jackson and Rico were fumbling around everywhere to find bullets so they can load the guns.

"I thought I lost you, Miley," Jake whispered.

"Thank you Jake.", cried Miley. She was scared out of her wits. She was nearly killed. Rico found the bullets and was loading the guns.

"We gotta leave Malibu," solemnly said Jackson." We can't afford to stay here much longer."

"agreed. We should take my yacht out of here," chimed in Jake. He was holding the frightened Miley's hand. "but there is one problem it is parked on the beach".

"we can make it if we run," replied Rico staring at the dead paparatizzi.

"are you okay with that, Miley", asked Jake still clutching her hand. She shaked her head.

Everyone got up and walked to the door Jake broke through.

"Okay, here it goes,"said Jackson,"1…..2…..3…..GO!"1

everyone quickly quickly ran toward the beach. There were paparatizzi everywhere. As soon as they saw them, they began to chase. Rico was having a hard time keeping up. The sand was already slowing them down, but he also had shorter legs than everyone. Suddenly he tripped on a rock.

"Aye yi yi!" yelled Rico in pain. Jackson turned around. The paparatizzi were close to him. There was no way Jackson could go back and rescue him.

"Man, now how am I going to get paid", groaned Jackson.

The other paparatizzi started after him. Jackson began running again toward the yacht. Jake and Miley reached the boat first.

"You okay Miley?"Asked Jake. Miley was sitting on the floor of the small boat. She shook her head. Jake went to sit next to her.

"Hey don't worry. We are going to get out alive," said Jake. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Miley began to cry. Jake held her close.

"No, its not. Everyone is gone and its all my fault!" cried Miley.

"No, Miley, it's those paparatizzi. They don't know when to quit," replied Jake as he rubbed the back of her head.

"How do you know?" whimpered Miley as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Because the same thing is happening in Bos…" Jake was cut off by Jackson's panting.

"We gotta get out of here!" panted Jackson.

"Were the little guy?" asked Jake getting up from his sitting position.

"He is dead! Let's get out of here!" ordered Jackson.

Jake quickly went to the controls. He turned on the boat and began backing it out of the pier.

"Miley, you should go down in the cabin," ordered Jackson. Miley obeyed. Miley sat on the cot in the small room. "Try not to get sea sick, sis" Jackson went back on deck. Miley began to cry. Suddenly she heard yelling outside, then gunshots.

She quickly ran outside and slammed the door behind her. Jake and Jackson was shooting paparatizzi.

"Miles! Get back in………..", a paparatizzi bite Jackson in the neck and ripped out his lymph nodes.

"Jackson!!" Miley ran to Jackson he was breathing hard. Miley took the gun and shot the paparatizzi.

"Miles…I want you to know I l……" Jackson died. Miley knew very well what was going to happen next. She quickly took the gun and shot in the head.

"Jake! Jake!" Miley found Jake lying on the ground.

"they stabbed me" whispered Jake. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Miley quickly ran toward Jake.

"Jake! Jake! No! You are the only one I have left," cried Miley hugging his bloody body.

"Sorry……Miley…"Jake coughed up some blood.

"Jake!" cried Miley.

"Don't worry…you are going to be…" Jake paused and held Miley tight. "Sorry" Jake arms loosened from around her.

"Jake", Miley laid there. "Jake" still no answer. Jake was dead. Rico was dead. Lily was dead and Oliver was dead. She was the last one. Miley felt as if she had no purpose. Miley slowly walked to the tailing of the boat. She closed her eyes then fell forward.

The cold water made her shiver when she fell in. Miley felt like her head was about to explode. The weak dead Miley drifted to the bottom of the sea. From now on there was no more Hannah Montana or Miley Stewart. The paparatizzi was still on land killing everyone who even seen Miley. Such as: Amber, Ashley, Dandruff Danny, Robby Ray, and Mikayla. The paparatizzi began to move north. They were through with Malibu. The big name stories were gone, now they sought new prey.

FIN

_There is going to be a part two or there is. Thanks for reading!_

_- KhQueen Productions_


End file.
